


As Long As You’d Love Me

by just_zutara_things



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Modern Era, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_zutara_things/pseuds/just_zutara_things
Summary: Zutara didrabbles based off of Christmas prompts. Count down until Christmas. Five prompts, five fluffy Zutara shorts. Enjoy!•Angel•Christmas Carol•Exchange/Secret Santa•Festival•Ice Skating
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be brief. I have been wanting to do something Zutara for quite some time now and I figured that if Christmas isn't the best time to do it, then there is no best time. So here I am. 
> 
> Just a note: A didrabble is a drabble but 200 words or less rather than 100.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender world or characters.

Ursa grinned as the children sang their rendition of “Silent Night.” Every year was the same, but she enjoyed attending the town Christmas Program nontheless. Moreover, it is a great way to interact with the citizens of Capital City. Just as the shepherds were about to visit the baby Jesus, eight-year-old Zuko pulled on her sleeve. 

“Mommy, look! They have a real angel this year.” 

Ursa followed his finger to land on a little girl, donned with a white gown and accompanying halo and wings. She was Chief Hakoda’s daughter, visiting for negotiation policies. Of course, Zuko would believe that; he had never seen someone with such dark skin and blue eyes. To him, she _was_ a mystical creature.

When she spoke, Zuko hung off of every word. And when she smiled, a flickering upturn presented itself on his lips. The marveling look that Zuko offered the girl warmed Ursa’s chest. 

That is why, rather than correcting him, she only nodded and whispered, “They do indeed. Isn’t she pretty?”

Eyes glued, he breathed, “Very pretty.”

Afterward, Ursa smirked as her son greeted the girl with a formal, clumsy, bow. Her smile only grew when the “angel” responded with the same. 


	2. Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Christmas Carol “Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!” But Zutara edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But if you really hold me tight/All the way home I’ll be warm”

Katara shifted from underneath Zuko’s arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Burrowing into his side, soaking in his heat, left her feeling drowsy. 

Mostly, their communication was the rise and fall of their chests. And Katara didn't have any words worth saying; they recognized this was goodbye.

She took comfort knowing that it wasn't for long, only for the Christmas season. But parting was such sweet sorrow, especially this time of year.

A moment of silence, relishing the feeling of one another. Then it was time to go.

“Zuko...” gold met blue and froze. She didn't need to whisper anything else, Zuko understood.

Her side chilled as he rose. Soberly, he helped her up and walked her to the door. Katara dreaded this moment of the night, inevitable as it was.

But before she could utter a word, his lips rushed to steal them. The warmth she felt was suffocating, intoxicating. She never wanted it to end.

Lingering in the doorway, she finally made it out. Bleary-eyed from kissing and dazed from the excitement, she only comprehended his gleaming face.

“Merry Christmas.”

Her lips tingled as a smile stained them and her skin felt heated the entire drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 200


	3. Exchange/Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they celebrated Christmas (or something like it) in the Avatar World?  
> Zutara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inscription on the dagger is: Never give up without a fight.

The holiday season brings along numerous joys, but Zuko’s favorite is the Gaang’s annual reunion.

Being Firelord, he doesn't get to visit his friends extensively. Luckily, Zuko is hosting this year, and he is thrilled to see everyone.

“WHALE JERKY?!?!” 

Loud ones included.

“How did you guys know?” Sokka cuddled his gift. Suki rolled her eyes, but an amused glint exposed her heart. 

“Zuko next!” Aang declared, passing a box. 

All eyes watched as he removed the lid and gasped. Slowly he drew the pearl-handled dagger his uncle gifted him years ago. A roar of nostalgia, pain, and the happiness of reuniting with something precious crackled through him, devouring all words.

“Zuko are you alright?” he didn't know who asked, but he nodded.

“I thought I lost this forever, ” he mumbled.

As if to confirm the reality, he unsheathed it, fingering the inscription.

The others proceeded; he leaned towards Iroh. “Thank you for the gift, Uncle.”

“I didn't give you that.”

Zuko blinked, confused.

“I only helped a wonderful girl think up a suitable gift.” Iroh gestured to a certain waterbender, laughing along with the group.

Catching his eye, Katara smiled.

He smiled back, a new feeling churning his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 200


	4. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder and harder to keep these short. I apologize this isn't my best work. I ran out of time today. Enjoy the fluff anyways :)

“Come on! I have so much to show you.” Katara barely heard Zuko’s voice over her yawn. Her day started bright and early with the knocking of the young Fire Lord; currently, he leads her by the hand as they weave through crowds.

“Slow down, Zuko. I'm not fully awake yet.”

“You will be.” She could hear the smile in his voice, and happily let him pull her along.

The day progressed, so did the activities. And bouncing from booth to booth with him gave Katara a lot of time to observe.

To observe the festival, but also the Fire Lord.

Katara has never really seen Zuko this eager and happy. And it made her blush thinking that he was eager and happy _for her_. 

She liked this side of Zuko. 

To Katara’s disappointment, the day was coming to an abrupt end.

“I have one last thing.”  
Zuko gripped her hand, leading her to a secluded part of the grounds. There she watched as stunning colors of fire exploded across the sky.

Words failed her as Zuko silently brought her hand to his lips. And it burned. They spent the rest of the evening scanning the night sky, hands interlaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 200
> 
> How would ya’ll feel if I made an ATLA story? No didrabbles, regular drabbles, or one-shots...but a legit plot and story. Bc I have an idea, but am torn about what to do. I'll give a sampler in tomorrow’s didrabble but in the meantime please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	5. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is shamelessly inspired by this prompt.
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/18BBYsw1V8Tn9ijH7
> 
> So the idea isn't all originally mine. You can see what's mine and what's not. I don't know who wrote it but that's my disclaimer.

Zuko wondered how he got into this position. He agreed to hang out with friends, not fail at ice-skating. _Defiantly_ not to get hit on by his best friend...and like it. 

Katara and he have bonded over the years, and they’ve playfully flirted before. This time, it felt considerably more personal. 

Zuko tried to hide that he enjoyed it, but the flush heating his face revealed him. 

Just as he felt some heat start to release from his face, Katara came gliding by. She skated backward, facing him, which only worsened the situation. 

“Are you...blushing?” The innocence she feigned masked her intentions, but he knew. 

“What, no.”

“Did _I_ get the ever stoic, hardcore, rebellious Zuko to blush?” That face, pretty blue eyes and mischievous smirk, always gets him. She's too incredible for her good.

“It's...the cold.”

“Huh, the cold. And not that I told you: ‘Your face is adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?’”

His eyes widened, his face felt warmer, and secretly he wondered if she was serious.

“N-no.” His voice cracked.

She shrugged and skated away, but not before giving him a wink.

Dazed, Zuko gracefully slammed into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 200
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting these guys! And as promised, here is my story snippet.
> 
> “The new principal is horrible, we have to do something!”
> 
> “But what? We're a bunch of nobody eighth-graders, who's gonna listen to us?” 
> 
> “Not Principal Ozai, that's for sure. All he cares about is the perfect impression of the school.” 
> 
> Sokka snapped his fingers in his usual lightbulb moment. “That’s it!” 
> 
> I knew that look on his face. It's the face he gets when he finds my weak spot and then proceeds to violently obliterate my video game character.
> 
> “We go after the one thing he cares about....” It's also the face he makes when we have pillow fights and then goes on with beating the living daylights out of me with his rock-hard pillow. It's a face I wouldn't ever want to be on the receiving end of outside of video games and pillow fights.
> 
> “Control over the school body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 200


End file.
